ronzak_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Mole Hardcore Season Two
Synopsis Season Two of Minecraft Mole Hardcore's goal was to kill the Ender Dragon, and figure out who the mole is. Plot Summary Players Chara Dreemurr Akzron Undyne Sans Bowser Ivo Robotnik OhNoItsMel Whistern Episodes Restart Mining a Coal Grave First Try Taming Getting Loot Let's Get That Enchanted Sword! Seven in the Nether Blaze Power! Escape the Nether! Fish Bank Recruiting the Wolf Army Random Encounters What (a Quick Roundabout) The Tense Finale The Standings Quotes Episode One : Restart Akzron: Look, it's twin trees! Bowser: The more I dissapear- AHHHH! Bowser: Ah, God! Flashbacks to the first recording! Episode Two : Mining a Coal Grave Akzron: You're burying yourself a grave, man. Mel: Why is there a sheep with an egg? Bowser: Shit the dick off my bitch! Episode Three : First Try Taming Akzron: FIRST TIME WOLF! Episode Four : Getting Loot Mel: OH SHIT! OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK! AHHHGH! {Episode Four} Episode Five : Let's Get That Enchanted Sword! Ivo: This is the fastest we've gotten a Nether portal. {Episode Five} Episode Six : Seven in the Nether Whistern: I definitely cunked them! {Episode Six} Akzron: Don't ever say that again. Akzron: There was a secret wither! Episode Seven : Blaze Power! Whistern: How many do we have? AHHH! Akzron: The ghast helped Me! And then it just went away. Chara: No! They hit me off! Bowser: I was at half a heart! I was at half a heart! Chara: I'm getting bullied by magma cubes. No! I'm getting bullied by magma cubes. Why? Episode Eight : Escape the Nether! Akzron! I'm back in business, baby. Ooo, what the fuck?! {Episode Eight} Sans: Their deaths were really suspicious if you think about it. Episode Nine : Fish Bank Bowser: I'm getting a fish bank {Episode Nine} Sans: You're a Shark Tank Episode Ten : Recruiting the Wolf Army Akzron: I have recruited the Wolf Army! {Episode Ten} Episode Eleven: Random Encounters Ivo: Never mind. NO! {Episode Eleven} Akzron: AH! What the fuck?! What the fuck?! Oh my, God! Sans: Heh hah, a Zombie Pigman came out of the portal. Akzron: We have a new pet everyone. Don't punch him or maybe more will come. Episode Twelve : What (a Quick Roundabout) Bowser: Edgar is the one in the hole! {Episode Twelve} Akzron: WHAT?! Episode Thirteen : The Tense Finale Bowser: WAHHHH?! Undyne: WHY?! MY, NOOO! Akzron: Wait? There was another explosio- Sans! Sans: Hello, there. Akzron: SANS! SANS, YOU SON OF A BI- Sans: I guess I might as well finish what was started. Sans: YEEESS! I am the actual winner. Sans: Heh heh heh. Dang secret crafting table. Sans: No one can take this victory from me. No one but me *Few seconds later a creeper explodes behind him, launching him in the air, destroying the same chest as before, and hurting one of Akzron's wolves.* Sans: God damn! Sans: Wait up, comrades! *Walks up to two skeletons. There was also a zombie, and another creeper launched him in the air and ended up killing the zombie.* Sans: I am the mole, so you shouldn't be shooting. Sans: I have won! Why do you still have eyes? Sans: At least the bed always stayed. Sans: There's your crappy graves. Shower yourselves in love. Sans: Now it is MY Wolf Army! Trivia * This is third RonZak Hardcore season that ended in failure. * Sans was the mole, and he did great. * So great that he actually won. * Although the Ender Dragon was defeated, all of the innocents failed before it was defeated, so it is counted as a failure. * If you're wondering, Sans, (who was the mole,) defeated the Ender Dragon. * Akzron got to end. So he found out who the mole was, only to perish afterwards because of the Ender Dragon and Sans. * This season had the most tamed wolves. Ten wolves. * Bowser referenced Achievement Hunter, with Ryan Haywood's famous " Edgar is the one in the hole" quote. * This is because he mined a hole to get cobblestone, and ended up knocking a cow in. The reference only came into fruition after a chicken walked in, and a zombie was hit into the hole. * This season made RonZak Hardcore history. * This was the season where the players got to the Nether the quickest so far. They got five episodes in until they got the Nether portal, where the next episode they went in. * This was the first RonZak Hardcore season where a player died by a Magma Cube. That would be Chara Dreemurr. She got swarmed by Magma Cubes. * This was the first RonZak (Minecraft) Hardcore (like) season that Mel, known as OhNoItsMel, played, where she failed first. * This was the first (documented) season where a Ghast actually helped a player survive. Granted that player barely survived, but he made it, only to die in the finale. That would be Akzron. Like Chara, he got swarmed by Magma Cubes, but a Ghast came around and killed the Magma Cubes. After that, the Ghast left. * This was the first season someone died to a Drowned. It was a Drowned that had spears. It threw two spears at Ivo Robotnik, ending his run in the season. * This one the first season where the most players in a season died in the End. * This is the first season where the goal ''was ''met, but for the rules set for the season, and series (being Minecraft ''Mole ''Hardcore), it was classified as a failure. * This was the first RonZak Hardcore season featuring someone that goes by Whistern, which she ended up failing her first season. * This season was actually the first season that had to be redone. This was because RonZak didn't save the file the notes were on, so when the computer updated, the notes were lost. All that was saved were some album lyrics, which Rafe was at least happy about that. * In the original run, Bowser died first, at the end of the first episode, all because of a creeper explosion, which he didn't see. * This happened again in the second run, on the first episode, without Bowser dying. He made a reference to the previous trivial fact. The two quotes were these... "The more I dissapear- AHHHH!" "Ah, God! Flashbacks to the first recording!" * Who originally played in the first run, but didn't play in the second run were Katelyn Leigngray, and Leonard. * Who took their places in the second run were Akzron, and Undyne. * The final song played in the background while in game play was "Mary, Mary" by Wye Oak. * The credits song was "49/51" by Wolf Collage. * "Together We'll Ring in the New Year" by Motion City Soundtrack, "Hail to the King" and "This Means War" by Avenged Sevenfold, played during the Ender Dragon Battle. Category:Seasons